


Doctor Winchester

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Doctor Dean, Idk where Sam is, Kinda, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Medical Kink, Nurse Castiel, Roleplay, Solving the case probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: “Maybe I should give you a check-up."





	Doctor Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 13: **Medical play** ; rimming; titfucking. This is actually a day late but only by the Aussie calendar so I think it still counts as on-time since most of you are still in the 13th? God we’re not even halfway yet and I’m already falling behiiiind.
> 
> I wrote this way too quickly. I apologise for any resulting errors.

Cas should really be concentrating on the case. The body count is piling higher and their only lead is about to spend 18 hours under anaesthesia unless they can question him first. Cas should really, definitely be concentrating on what Dean is saying, but it’s impossible. Not with the blue scrubs and the lab coat and the stethoscope hanging around his neck and, God help him, the _glasses,_ ostensibly making Dean look professional but in reality just making him look even more fucking _gorgeous_. God, he looks like a real doctor and Cas is _not coping._

At least his erection is somewhat hidden beneath his own loose scrubs.

“And then when he comes out you just grab the trolley and push it into the next room, got it?”

“Mmh,” he hums noncommittally, staring at the line of Dean’s neck where it disappears beneath the white coat.

“And you remember where Sam will be?”

“Mmh.”

“Okay then we only have to wait like fifteen more minutes and he should be out. Where’s my knife?”

“Mmh.”

“Cas?”

“Mmh… Huh?” He blinks up at Dean, unsure what the question had been.

“You alright there buddy?”

“Oh, ah. Yes. Quite fine. Thank you.” There’s an expectant pause that feels a little awkward. “And yourself?” he finally asks.

Dean smirks. “A little preoccupied there are ya?”

Cas can’t help the blush that trickles down the back of his neck. “Sorry,” he says, looking down. “I’ll pay attention.”

Dean steps close, into his personal space. “Something distracting you, Cas?” he murmurs. “We’re in a hospital. Maybe you’re feeling a little sick?”

“No, that’s not what—”

“Maybe I should give you a check-up, just in case.”

It’s absurd how quickly that sends blood pooling south. And suddenly he doesn’t just have an errant erection, he’s got a _problem._ Because Dean is right up close and they’re breathing the same air and Dean is smirking down at him through glasses that make him look like he knows what he’s doing. Cas suddenly can’t think of a single thing to say, except, “Yes please, Dr. Winchester.” It comes out as a whimper.

Dean shoves him backwards, until he’s against the far wall of the empty office. He claims Cas’s mouth so quick that Cas can barely even respond, he’s on the back foot already and Dean is owning him. Already making him feel so good.

Dean pulls back, and taps his chin with a finger thoughtfully. “Symptoms appear to be a short attention span, and increased vasodilation of the face and chest,” he says.

Cas blushes even harder and can’t help the twitch in his pants as Dean takes on the role he’s already dressed as. He goes easily when Dean ushers him onto the examination bed. Dean presses him back until he’s lying out flat on the crisp disposable sheets. He bites his lip as Dean unloops the stethoscope, putting the two plugs in his ear. Dutifully, Cas raises his shirt so Dean can put the cold drum against his chest.

“Hmm. Increased heart rate.” Dean presses the metal to the other side, and listens intently. Cas can actually feel his heart skipping beats as it tap dances against his ribcage, as if it wants to get closer to Dean, too. Then Dean puts the cold metal against one of his nipples and he yelps in surprise. “Heightened physical sensitivity,” Dean hums, as though he’s making a note for himself, then moves the drum back to the left-centre of Cas’s chest. “Hold that there, please,” he says, and their fingers meet for the briefest second as Cas obediently holds the metal to his chest.

Then Dean steps down to lean over Cas’s waist and Cas thinks that he’s going to have to add a few more symptoms to the list. ‘Melted brain’ will be at the top. Seeing Dean down there has always made Cas hot, but seeing him in his professional uniform, with his glasses crooked on his nose… it’s doing things to Cas’s insides that make him worry about how long he’s going to be able to contain himself.

“ _Dean,_ ” he whines, and then corrects himself. “ _Please_ , Dr. Winchester.”

“I just need to run some tests, to ascertain the level of affliction,” Dean says seriously, plucking at the drawstring holding Cas’s scrubs.

“What— _oh_ —what kind of tests?” he gasps, hoping that he knows the answer already.

“Thorough ones,” Dean growls. The stethoscope plugs are still in his ears and he’s listening to Cas’s heartbeat rabbitting away as he pulls the scrubs down. Cas is commando underneath, and Dean looks at him critically.

“Good length,” he says to himself. “And filled quite nicely. No physical symptoms present.”

Cas groans because it certainly feels like he’s got a physical symptom that Dean could be dealing with, instead of simply looking at him.

“Please,” he begs again, but Dean’s hand bypasses him completely, slipping down to cup his balls, bouncing them gently in his palm as though weighing them. Cas arches, and almost drops the end of the stethoscope. That feels so _good._ Dean’s hand is warm and just slightly on the calloused side, giving the perfect amount of sensation against his balls. Cas groans, and his cock actually _twitches,_ right there in front of Dean’s face, but Dean either doesn’t notice or he’s ignoring it on purpose, because he continues to touch nothing except Cas’s balls, rolling them in his palm and squeezing gently.

“Good responses,” he murmurs, and Cas wants to show him a _real_ response, but he loses his train of thought when Dean presses one finger further back, and the fingertip touches lightly against Cas’s hole. He quivers and spreads his legs instinctively. His heartbeat is like a hummingbird, fluttering around in his chest and he knows Dean can hear it, too. It speeds up every time Dean scratches a nail over his balls, or swipes a fingertip over his hole, until he’s sure he’s going to come if Dean would only stroke his cock, just once. He’s so close and he _needs it._

“Dr. Winchester!” he wails. “Please!”

“Just a few more tests,” Dean replies casually. "And then I'll collect a sample." He blows cold air across Cas’s crotch and Cas’s dick bounces obscenely, pointing straight up at the ceiling. There’s a pearl of precome at the tip and Dean swipes it up quickly. The touch is right at his slit, where he’s most sensitive, but it’s too efficient to send him over the edge. He cries out wordlessly, but Dean ignores him, studying the drop on his fingertip. “Very interesting.” He turns away to grab something from the nearest table. A flat wooden stick. “Open wide,” he says, and when Cas complies he follows up with, “Now, say _Ah!_ ”

The wooden stick presses Cas’s tongue down and he doesn’t say “Ah” so much as he _moans_ it. He’s so turned on right now. Dean’s acting and the quick teasing touches are going to send him crazy. And then he moans again when Dean presses his finger into Cas’s tongue, too, transferring the drop of precome to his mouth. His stomach lurches with arousal and he instinctively goes to close his mouth and swallow, but the stick keeps his jaw open. Dean holds him in place as he slides his finger around the inside of Cas’s cheeks, spreading the flavour around as much as possible.

When he finally pulls the stick away Cas is quick to close his lips on Dean’s finger, sucking it playfully. Dean smirks down at him, wriggling in the wet heat of Cas’s mouth. When he pulls free he puts his professional mask back in place and Cas drops his head back to the table. He clutches the stethoscope to his chest, panting. He wonders if Dean can hear the imminent heart attack.

Dean returns to his previous position, gently lifting Cas’s balls out of the way so he can get his spit-slick finger down to circle Cas’s hole. “Heightened reaction to stimulus,” he says calmly, when Cas’s cock jumps. “I have one final test, and then we’re done.”

 _Please let the test involve more of your hand,_ Cas thinks, but all he says out loud is “Yes, Dr. Winchester.”

Dean must have heard his prayer, because he raises the hand holding Cas’s balls up, until they’re pressed against the underside of his cock, where Dean can wrap his fingers just high enough to steady them, before he lowers his head and sucks the tip into his mouth.

Cas jerks off the bed, and Dean’s cheeks hollow as he sucks. The finger at Cas's hole slips in, and the other hand presses firm against his balls and the base of his cock.

It’s too much.

Cas comes with a startled cry, with just the head of his cock in Dean’s mouth. Dean works him through it, hard sucks turning to kitten licks as Cas groans down from his high. Finally, he pulls off with a wet _pop_ that makes Cas twitch with overstimulation.

“Sample collected,” he says smugly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that one side of the stethoscope (the diaphragm) is used for the lungs and the other (the bell) is for the heartbeat? I did not know that. And now I do. And you do, too.
> 
> Tune in for Kink Day 14: which was supposed to be a kinkmeme fill for sensory deprivation but it’s already at 4000 words and still going so I’mma leave that for a post-October fic. Sooo I have no idea what I’ll have for you this afternoon. The prompts are sensory deprivation/role reversal/incest, so if anyone has ideas you’re welcome to impart them. Keeping in mind that I can't go for the low-hanging wincest fruit.
> 
> Also pls hit the kudos button if you enjoyed the fic and give me a much-needed morale boost.


End file.
